


Breathing In The Warm Air

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anxious for Dean to recover from being in a hyperthermia state, Castiel breathes some of his grace into Dean so that he may survive, though it weakens him in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing In The Warm Air

**Author's Note:**

> -Inspired by "Melting Verse" by StrangeandCharm.  
> -Figured there ought to be another hyperthermia fic, because you can't get enough of those, especially regarding Dean/Cas. ;)  
> -I do not own Supernatural.

_It was near Christmas, and the Winchesters were visiting Roger Willis, a hunter friend of Bobby’s, and picking up supplies. But just as they’re leaving, Roger’s kid-who’s playing at the river that has a thin sheet of ice-gets sucked underneath the freezing cold water, and Dean jumps in to save him, as he’s the closest one there. After being pulled from the ice-cold river…they are tucked away in the cabin, and Dean is on the verge of death, because it- ___

It was cold, and he couldn’t breathe.

He was aware that there was someone shouting, someone cursing, and someone pounding viciously on his chest. The pounding hurt, but not as much as the cold. He felt as though he was on the very edge of…something…tethering only to listen for someone to tell him what he had to do.

And that order came a minute later, and he could hear a familiar voice shouting, begging, pleading:

“Dean, come back, damn it! You’re not doing this again! Come back to me! Come back, Dean!” That voice was insistent, and Dean knew that voice, but the name escaped him.

It’s peaceful here though, he wanted to say to the voice. No one needs me here, and there’s no one hurting me here. I’m fine.

“Is there anything else we can do, Cas?” The voice asked as the pounding on his chest persisted. Cas. That name. It was as if someone had put some warmth back into his chest as the name vibrated through his mind. Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas. 

“There might be one thing,” Cas’s voice sounded hesitant and weary. “I am…uncertain…of the aftereffects however.”

“Do it,” The familiar voice ordered. “I don’t care about the aftereffects; just…I want Dean to come back.” The voice sounded broken, and Dean felt like soothing him. I’m not gone. Not yet. Stop crying, it’s distracting.

And that was when pure fire was placed into his mouth, and he swallowed, and then he felt as though someone had turned up the furnace to a hundred and twenty. He arched, gasping for breath as sudden life roared into him. A new voice popped into his mind, and he could hear Cas speaking to him, urgent and protective and…possessive?

Dean. You are not allowed to leave us yet. You and I have barely been together, and Sam needs you. We both need you. We want you to come back. Please?

Dean’s eyes snapped open, and his body was shivering hard, his teeth chattering and it was difficult to concentrate on the images before him. Castiel was at his right side, and Sam was on his left. His chest hurt, as though someone had dropped a ton of bricks on him. He swallowed, looking towards Castiel.

“You brought me back?” He asked, through chattering teeth. Castiel smiled.

“I did,” The angel confirmed, and then let out a soft sigh before tumbling into Dean’s surprised arms as he reached to catch the angel. The angel remained cradled on his lap, Sam remained at his side, watching the two of them with a slightly confused look on his face, and Dean remained where he was, unmoving, and feeling the warmth from the angel flooding through him.

Castiel had saved him, again, it seemed.

And Dean was determined to return the favor.

But for now, he was comfortable with having Cas laying on his chest, and Sam at his side. He glanced at Sam.

“Sam, how did he-”

“I think he put some of his grace into you, so that you would remain alive,” Sam said, interrupting him, sounding confused. “I didn’t think it was possible, though.”   
Dean nodded, realizing that yes that was what happened. He stared down at Cas, frowning slightly. 

“Want me to move him?” Sam asked. “Or is he helping warm you up?” Sam asked, a hint of a smirk in his eyes. Dean rolled his own.

“Ha-ha,” He said sarcastically, though his heart was thudding in triple time at the thought that Castiel was laying on his chest. “Just…make sure he’s okay? He did pass out after all.”

“I don’t know if I can make sure, he’s obviously breathing but there’s not much to figure out what’s wrong with him after he handed you some of his grace.” Sam said with a frown. Dean realized this was true, and sighed. 

“Maybe we can call someone who might know? Gabriel or Balthazar, perhaps?” Dean said wearily. He was exhausted by this point, and his chest really hurt. 

“I’ll get on it,” Sam promised. “Just…rest for now, Dean. You’ve earned it.”

“Hey, is Roger’s kid okay? The one I pulled out of the water?” Dean asked, as he was drifting off to sleep. It had occurred to him that that was why he’d gotten into this state to begin with.

Sam smiled.

“Kid’s fine, Roger’s fine. Roger Willis will come by and thank you later-after you’ve gotten some rest,” Sam insisted. 

Dean smiled at the thought that the kid was saved after all, and he glanced down at Cas again. The weight of Cas on his belly should make him uncomfortable, but all it made him was pleasantly drowsy thanks to Cas’s body heat pouring off him. Dean yawned, and mumbled,

“Thanks, Sammy,”

And fell asleep, with Castiel tucked underneath one arm. 

Sam watched the two of them with a tired smile of his own; and as Roger came into the room, he puffed some relief out into the air with a single breath.

End.


End file.
